Big Bad Wolf
by AngelicMelly
Summary: Bella and her best friend Mike go camping. Jacob stalks her, waiting for the right moment... Edward is the park ranger, looking for Bella. Who will get to her first? ExB!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella gets lost. Jacob stalks her, following her around, waiting for the right moment... Edward is the park ranger, looking for Bella. Who will get to her first? I kind of based this on Little Red Riding Hood, but it's gonna be alot different! EdwardXBella(ExB)! Oh, Bella and Edward are human. Just an FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Little Red Riding Hood! Just borrowing the characters. ^.^**

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my 2nd Twilight fanfic. I'm still in the process of doing "The Accident," but I thought of this and couldn't wait to write it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Camping**

**~BPOV~**

_Why am I, Bella Swan, out here in the middle of the forest camping?!?!? I mean this is just a hospital visit waiting to happen. _I sighed and looked at the wilderness around me, cringing at all the possibilities for falling on my face, which may I add I've done like five times on the way here. Tonight's a full moon too, making me even more creeped out than usual. Our camp was small, considering it was just Mike and I. We had only one tent, but we weren't sleeping together. He wishes. No, we decided it would be easier to share a tent but sleep on opposite sides. Besides that little tidbit, we had a fire going and were roasting hotdogs for dinner. Not a cuisine, but it was food.

"Tell me again... why did we have to hike almost a whole day to get here. The trees here are exactly like the ones on the outskirts of the forest, Mike."

"Chill, Bella... you'd enjoy this more if you'd stop complaining." He pointed out, looking annoyed as he ran his long fingers through his very short, blonde hair. Mike and I had been friends for 5 years now, since I upped and moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. We met in gym class, when I hit him in the back of the head with a basketball. I was so embarassed that I accepted his dinner date in order to make it up to him, without even realizing I'd done it. After a few dates and a first kiss, we both decided that being good friends was the better option. It felt like I was kissing my cousin or something, which did not sit well with me. He still teased me from time to time about sleeping together to 'try it out' as he calls it, but I decided to wait for... well I wasn't really sure what I was waiting for, but I knew Mike couldn't give it to me.

During those five years I've had a couple boyfriends, nothing I'd call serious. Just a couple dates here and there, none that went past guys feeling me up. Mike teased me about it alot, although he teased me about everything these days so it's nothing new.

The sound of howling echoing through the night brought me back from my thoughts. I shivered and looked widly about, scooting closer to Mike's side. Mike automatically took that as a sign to touch me and put his arm around my shoulder. I tried to shrug him off, but he was persistant. I gave up and laid my head on his shoulder, it was warmer this way anyways.

"So, what do people do out here in the great outdoors?" I asked before taking a bite of my semi-burnt hotdog.

"There's plenty, and the best thing is we have all weekend so there's no rush. Tomorrow I wanted to check out a waterfall that's nearby. It's supposed to be due east from here." He pulled out a forestry map, pointing out the location of said waterfall. I nodded, not really caring. I was only here because Mike begged and pleaded for weeks for me to come with him.

"Well..." I say as I finish my hotdog, and stand up. "I think it's time for bed. All that walking today has exhausted me." I stretch and head towards the tent, stopping in my tracks when I see bright yellow eyes staring at me from beyond some bushes. I turn my head to see if Mike saw it, but he was busy cleaning up our dinner. I was just about to call his name when I turned back and noticed the eyes were gone. I frowned and looked around a bit before shrugging. _I must be tired, I'm seeing things that aren't there now. _

I enter the tent, zipping it up behind me and quickly change into my pajamas, not wanting Mike to come in and see me changing. After I burrow deep into my sleeping bag I hear Mike coming in. I hear some movement then a sigh as he settled down in his own sleeping bag.

"Thanks, Bells... for coming with me."

"You're welcome, Mike. Night."

"G'night." He yawns loudly and pretty soon I hear his snoring. I smile and close my eyes as I drift to sleep.

_**Not too far away...**_

A knowing smile crosses the animal's/man's mouth. He knew that they were at their weakest right now, sleeping soundly in their tent. The boy might be trouble, but it would be well worth it to have the girl. Ahh... the girl. So young, so beautiful, so.... delicious! He shivered and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. No.. now wasn't the time to strike. Not yet, but soon. Very, very soon. The creature backed away from the campground, his grinning mouth salivating at the thought of what would be as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have a bad habit of making my 1st chapters short. LoL. Sorry! Hope you like it so far though. Read and Review please! 3 3 Sorry if you like Jacob, but he just has to be the Big Bad Wolf! =P**


	2. The Waterfall

**Chapter 2- The Waterfall**

**~EPOV~**

I was sitting in my office, thinking about what I should do. I hated thinking about what that prick might be doing to my Bella. Granted she technically wasn't mine, and I wasn't even sure what her feelings were towards me, but I thought of her and dreamed of her so often I can't remember my life before her. I had met Bella when she became friends with my sister, Alice, a few years back. I seriously had to make sure I didn't drool every time I saw her. She was my dream come true, with her long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes that made me melt, not to mention her amazing sense of humor and laugh. I grew hard just thinking about her... and she was in the middle of nowhere with that moron Newton.

My thoughts went back to what I was gonna do. As a park ranger it wouldn't be unheard of for me to check on them. That's what I was telling myself anyways. Especially since I just got off the phone with her father, the Chief of Police, about a killing that happened a few nights before.

_Damn, this fucking sucked._ I thought to myself, my hands pulling at my bronze locks. Growling softly, I move my hands over my face and stand up, grabbing my jacket on the way out. I locked up and made my way to my Jeep that I used for work. Alice had told me, with alot of persuasion on my end, where Mike was taking Bella. It shouldn't take me too long to catch up, I hope. If I found them having sex I was seriously going to beat the shit out of that boy.

I pulled out of my parking space and started to drive, turning the radio on full blast to keep my focus off of Bella... it didn't work.

**~BPOV~**

_I was dreaming of Edward... again. I was sitting in his lap, almost completely naked, the only thing left on me were my panties. He was licking and sucking on my collarbone while his hands moved over my back and down lower to cup my ass, pressing me closer to his hard length. _

_He was still wearing his jeans... for some reason, so I couldn't feel him completely, which frustrated me to no end. My hands automatically moved down his beauitful chest and rock hard abs to his jeans, quickly undoing them. _

_I shiver when he gives me his crooked, knowing smile that makes me melt every time and sets me down on his huge bed. I watch as he slowly steps out of his jeans, leaving his silky, silver boxers on. _

_Sitting up I reach for his hands and pull him on top of me. He gently licks my lower lip, then kisses me deeply as he settles his hips onto mine. I arch up and rub against..._

Before I could finish what I was doing someone shakes me, but it isn't Edward. He's still above me, but not moving. "Bella." I hear my name and frown. _What the hell? _

I wake up with a start and see Mike's face. _Oh damn! _I turn over, groaning in frustration, away from him to finish my dream, but Mike continues to say my name over and over.

"What Mike?"

"You were moaning in your sleep, Bella. It was hella turning me on. May I ask if your dream had anything to do with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, teasing me. I blushed and covered my face with my sleeping bag.

I reached behind me, grabbing the pillow and chucking it at Mike's head. He just caught it and laughed like a hyena. "No, Mike... the dream wasn't about you. You perv." I laugh and sit up. "Now get out so I can get dressed." I pushed him towards the exit and zipped up behind him.

I sit back down and try to calm myself. That dream had felt alot more real than the others had. I blush at the thought of Mike hearing my sex dream with Edward. Could that have been more embarassing? I had never told Mike about my little fantasy dreams about Edward Cullen. The reason why, was because he had a big mouth and I didn't want Edward to feel awkward around me because he knew how I felt. It was a huge disaster waiting to happen. I'd thought about it alot and none of the outcomes looked good. I mean, he never showed any preference to me. He probably thought I was just a kid who had befriended his little sis.

Sighing, I make my way out of the tent and stretch my arms above my head then walk over to Mike.

"Where's my breakfast biatch?" I punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"Since when am I your slave boy?"

"Since you woke me up from the best damn dream I've ever had. You have to pay me back somehow, may as well start with breakfast." Mike rolled his eyes at me and set things up.

After we ate we cleaned up and got ready for our hike to the waterfall. I was seriously regretting the experience, and we hadn't even started yet. I sighed and decided to try to enjoy it.

The trip to the waterfall was a long, gruelling experience. I soooo wanted to punch Mike in the face right now. Instead I just glared at his back, which was a bad idea as it turns out. Taking my eyes off of the ground for even a second meant falling on my face. You figure after eighteen years of this I'd learn by now, but noooo... so I fell and ended up scraping my hands and knees.

After a few feet Mike noticed I wasn't right behind him anymore. He glanced back and shook his head, automatically opening his bag to grab the first aid kit.

"Wow Bella, you lasted a whole," he glanced at his watch, "hour before you hurt yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, wincing when he started cleaning my hands.

"How are your knees?" Mike asked as he applied neosporin to my hands.

"They hurt a little, but I should be fine 'til we get to the waterfall. Let's go, or else we won't make it with plenty of time to enjoy the waterfall." I stand up with Mike's help and wait for him to finish cleaning up the medical supplies.

"Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome, Bella. Try to be more careful though, we only have a small amount of medical supplies on hand." He teased me, and not waiting for a reaction he started walking again.

After another forty-five minutes we finally reached the waterfall. It was absolutely gorgeous! I could feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen in awe. The waterfall was clearly the main focus, but everything else around it was just as perfect. The water was a deep blue with a tint of green mixed in. It looked so inviting, especially with the sun rays peaking through the trees overhead to lay on the water as if to show off the waters perfection... which it did.

Mike took my hand and led me to some flat rocks near the waters edge. I sat down and with the help of the beautiful sight before me and the steady drum of the falling waterfall I start to day dream...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here's Chapter 2! It's not all that great, but I've been stuck for some reason. I'm having the same problem with my other story. Grr... Oh well. No promises of when Chapter 3 will be up, but it should be within the week. Please Read and Review! Let me know if you like this story or not. Thanks bunches!


End file.
